


[RPS] Ai se eu te pego (IF I CATCH YOU) Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan

by gallantfoal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เซบาสเตียน สแตน รู้สึกแปลกๆ กับท่าทีที่เปลี่ยนไปของคริส อีแวนส์ และเขาก็ได้พบกับคำตอบที่ไม่คาดคิด</p>
            </blockquote>





	[RPS] Ai se eu te pego (IF I CATCH YOU) Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan

**Author's Note:**

> ได้แรงบันดาลใจในการแต่งเรื่องนี้มาจาก ข่าวอัพเดทของกองถ่าย Civil War ที่เบอร์ลินค่ะ

** Ai se eu te pego (IF I CATCH YOU) **

“ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ” คริส อีแวนส์ ระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะดังลั่น พร้อมกับหงายหัวไปข้างหลังแบบที่เป็นอย่างเคย จากมุกตลกของแอนโธนี    
มันจะมาแล้ว …. เซบาสเตียน กลั้นหายใจ รอรับที่มือใหญ่ๆของนักแสดงหนุ่มหล่อที่จะแปะลงมาที่อกข้างซ้ายของเขา แต่ผิดคาด มือของคริส อีแวนส์กลับจับแปะไปที่หน้าอกของตัวเอง ทั้งๆ ที่ปกติแล้วมันจะต้องแปะไปที่นมของผู้ชายใดๆ ก็ตามที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ เขา เซบาสเตียน เลิกคิ้วไปยังแอนโธนี ที่ยืนฝั่งตรงข้ามในเชิงหมายความว่า “เห็นมั๊ยล่ะ” แอนโธนี ได้แต่ยิ้มแหะๆ ใส่ พอคริส อีแวนส์ขอตัวไปใส่ชุดกัปตันอเมริกาก่อนเพื่อที่จะเตรียมเข้าฉาก เซบาสเตียน กับ แอนโธนี ถึงได้มีโอกาสเมาท์กันถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อครู่นี้    
“ เห็นมั๊ย บอกแล้ว คริสมันไม่จับฉันแล้วอะ” เซบาสเตียนรีบบ่น    
“เออ จริงว่ะ ปกติมันต้องคว้านมนายแล้ว หรือว่าแกยืนผิดข้าง ปกติมันชอบจับนมข้างไหนนะ” แอนโธนีถามกลับ   
“ข้างซ้าย นี่ฉันก็มายืนใกล้ๆมือแล้วนะ เมื่อกี้เห็นมะ วกมือไปจบนมตัวเองเฉยเลย” เซบาสเตียนฟ้อง พร้อมแอบเหลือบมองไปที่คริสที่กำลังแต่ตัวอยู่ไกลๆ อย่างระแวดระวังกลัวได้ยิน   
“ หรือว่า มันดูคลิปที่เราเมาท์มันแล้วเปล่า อาจจะเกรงใจมั๊ง” แอนโธนีตั้งข้อสังเกต   
“บ้า ไม่หรอกทีกับ  RDJ มันยังจับเอาจับเอา แล้วจู่ๆ มันจะมาเกรงใจไรตอนนี้อะ”    
“เป็นแค่กับนายเหรอ” แอนโธนี เหล่ตาใส่ แบบมีเลศนัย   
“เออ แบบสังเกตได้เลย”    
“ก็ดีแล้วไม่ใช่หรอ หรือว่าเหงา อยากโดนจับ” แอนโธนี ถามกลับยิ้มๆ    
“บ้า ก็แค่สงสัย ไม่คุยด้วยละ”    
เซบาสเตียน สแตนรีบเดินจากมาก่อนที่แอนโธนี จะรู้ว่าพูดจี้ใจดำ ไม่ได้อยากโดนจับซักหน่อย แค่สงสัยว่าทำไมดูเปลี่ยนไปเท่านั้นเอง....ดูเหมือนห่าง ...ออกไป   
ระหว่างที่พักกอง คริส อีแวนส์ เดินร่อนไปร่อนไปร่อนมาโชว์หน้าท้องแบนเรียบหลังจากแกะชุดเกราะด้านนอกออกไปแล้ว เซบาสเตียนก็อยากจะชมคนออกแบบชุดเหมือนกันที่คราวนี้ชุดกัปตันอเมริกาแยกชิ้นได้เป็นส่วนๆ โดยส่วนท้องทำเป็นผ้าซีทรูติดเอาไว้ระบายอากาศทำให้กัปตันคริส ไม่เป็นลมล้มตายไปซะก่อน เหมือนชุดแบบภาคก่อนหน้านี้ ที่เป็นชุดเต็มตัว  จนเจ้าตัวบ่นอุบบ่อยๆ ว่าขี้เกียจใส่   
มองเพลินๆ เผลอแป๊บเดียวพุงซีทรูที่เห็นไกลๆ ก็ดันเดินตรงมาตรงที่เขานั่งอยู่ซะแล้ว   
“ ว่าไง”  คริส ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ พร้อมกับเปิดขวดน้ำของกองถ่ายดื่มอั่กๆ    
“หืม …”    
“คืนนี้ ไปมั๊ย แดเนียล จะพาไปปาร์ตี้ฉลองรับกองเบอร์ลิน”  คริส หันมาถาม ทำสายตาวิ๊งวับ ราวกับรอให้เลิกกองแทบไม่ไหวแล้ว สมกับเป็นเจ้าพ่อปาร์ตี้ตัวจริง     
“ อาจจะไม่อะ มีคิวเช้าพรุ่งนี้”  เซบาสเตียน ตอบแบบลังเล    
“ โถ่ เฮีย มาร์ค ก็มาด้วยนะ มันส์ชัวร์”    
“ คิดดูก่อนละกัน ถ้าไปได้เดี๋ยวตามไปนะ” เซบาสเตียนแบ่งรับแบ่งสู้ เอาเข้าจริงเขาก็ดีใจที่อีกฝ่ายอุตส่าห์มาชวน แต่ติดที่ว่าพรุ่งนี้เขาดันถ่ายเอาท์ดอร์คิวแรกเลยน่ะสิ    
“โอเค อยากให้มานะ ไปสนุกกัน”  สีหน้าของคริส ดูผิดหวังนิดหน่อย    
“เอ้อ เซบ …นาย” คริสทำท่าเหมือนจะพูดอะไรซักอย่าง   
“ฮะ”  
โชคไม่ดีที่ ทีมงานเดินมาตามตัวกัปตันอเมริกา ไปแต่งตัวให้เสร็จเพราะกำลังจะถ่ายคิวถัดไป ทั้งคู่เลยแยกจากกันอย่างรู้สึกค้างคาแบบบอกไม่ถูก 

  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
คืนนั้น เซบาสเตียน ตัดสินใจไม่ไปปาร์ตี้ด้วย เพราะกะว่าจะนอนพักเอาแรง หลังจากนอนพักไปได้หน่อยนึง ก็มีสายเข้ารัวๆ เซบาสเตียนกระดืบตัวไปรับโทรศัพท์ที่วางไว้ที่หัวเตียง เบอร์ขึ้นชื่อว่า แอนโธนี แต่ว่าเสียงปลายสายกลับไม่ใช่  
“เซบาสเตียนใช่มั๊ย”   
“ ครับ”  
“นี่มาร์คนะ!” มาร์ค รัฟฟาโล ตะโกนแข่งกับเสียงดังจากในผับ ให้เซบาสเตียนตกใจด้วยอะไรหลายอย่าง หนึ่ง เค้าไม่คิดว่ามาร์คจะเป็นคนโทรมา สอง แล้วแอนโธนี่ไปไหน   
“เอามือมันออกไปนะ!” มาร์คตะโกนกลับมาอีกรอบ ทำให้เซบาสเตียน สะดุ้ง พร้อมกับมีเสียงของแอนโธนี่หัวเราะดังลั่นลอดมาในโทรศัพท์   
“ เซบ นายตามมาที่ปาร์ตี้ได้เปล่า คือมีเรื่องนิดหน่อยอะ คือ...อธิบายลำบาก” น้ำเสียงของผู้ชายที่ชื่อมาร์ค รัฟฟาโล ดูลำบากใจจริงๆ จนเซบาสเตียนไม่กล้าปฏิเสธ หลังจากสอบถามคอนเฟิร์มสถานที่แล้ว  
เซบาสเตียนก็รีบแต่งตัวออกไปข้างนอกอย่างร้อนใจ  
อะไรกันวะเนี่ย!   
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
เซบาสเตียน ตรงไปยังชั้นบ็อกซ์ VIP แหล่งซ่องสุมของนักแสดง Civil War ในขณะนี้ โดยมีมาร์ค รัฟฟาโล มายืนรอรับ พร้อมกับแดเนียล บรูลห์ เจ้าภาพของงานนี้   
“ ผมไม่คิดว่าเขาจะเป็นแบบนั้น” แดเนียลกระซิบกระซาบ  
“เออ แบบนั้นแหละ ดูดิจับซะขนกระจุยหมด”   
เซบาสเตียนเดินมาทันได้ยินเสียงนักแสดงรุ่นพี่ทั้งสองแอบเมาท์กันอยู่ ไม่ต้องเดาก็รู้ว่าพูดถึงใครอยู่   
“ ตกลงมีอะไรกันครับ” เซบาสเตียน รีบถาม   
“ โน่น ช่วยหน่อยสิ เมาไม่รู้เรื่องแล้ว แอนโธนีดูอยู่ คอยกันไม่ให้มันไปซ่าต่อ เดี๋ยวใครมาเห็นจะดูไม่ดี”  มาร์ค รัฟฟาโล บุ้ยไปทางด้านใน  คริส อีแวนส์กำลังนั่งโวยวายอยู่ด้านในห้อง โดยมีแอนโธนีพยายามปลอบอยู่  
“ เขาเมาแล้วจับนมมาร์ค” แดเนียล พร้อมกับปล่อยก๊าก   
“ เรื่องธรรมดานี่ฮะ” เซบาสเตียน ถามพลางมองหน้ามาร์คว่า ถึงกับต้องเรียกเขามาช่วยเลยเหรอ  
“ แต่คราวนี้ไม่ธรรมดา นี่! ล้วงซะเหมือนตายอดตายอยาก กระดุมหลุดไปเม็ดนึงเลย”  มาร์ค รัฟฟาโล ทำหน้าไม่ขำได้ พร้อมกับชี้ให้ดูร่องรอยหลักฐาน คอเสื้อเชิร์ตของนักแสดงรุ่นพี่ยับย่นซะเหมือนโดนทึ้ง กระดุมหลุดหายไปเม็ดนึงอย่างที่ว่าจริงๆ   
“ พอถามแอนโธนี่ มันก็บอกว่า น่าจะมาจากเรื่องนาย อะไรก็ไม่รู้แหละ เอาเป็นว่า เคลียร์ให้หน่อยก็แล้วกันนะ”  มาร์ค รัฟฟาโลว่า พร้อมกับตบบ่าเซบาสเตียน ปุๆ เหมือนกับเป็นสัญญาณให้เข้าไปคุยกับคู่กรณีได้แล้ว  
เซบาสเตียน ก้าวเข้าไปในห้อง พอแอนโธนี่เห็นหน้าก็เหมือนกับเจอทูตสวรรค์มาโปรด รีบผละจากคริส  
อีแวนส์ ที่หน้าแดงแจ๋ ด้วยฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์  
“ แก มันแย่แล้ว”   
“เฮ้ย อะไรแย่”  
“ มันเมามาก ทีแรกก็ดีๆ ลั๊ลลาอะไรของมันไป อยู่ จู่ๆ มันก็คว้าเฮียมาร์คมาจับใหญ่เลย พูดแต่ว่า เฮีย! เซบ มันงอนผม เฮียให้ผมจับแทนได้มั๊ย แรกๆ ก็ขำๆ แต่หลังๆ มันส์มือมั้ง กระดุมหลุดเลย เฮียมาร์ค แกทนไม่ไหวเลยโทรเรียกแกเนี่ยแหละ”   
เซบบาสเตียนได้ฟังก็ขำลั่น สงสารก็สงสาร เพราะไม่คิดว่าจะมีเหตุการณ์แบบนี้เกิดขึ้น  
“ ไม่ต้องหัวเราะเลย แกแหละตัวการ เดี๋ยวฉันกับพวกเฮีย จะไปสมทบกับพวกทีมงานละ พวกแกคุยกันเอาเองละกัน พามันกลับด้วย ตะกี้เรียกรถมาให้แล้ว รอซัก 20 นาที เดี๋ยวให้คนมาตาม แล้วใช้ประตูหลังออกไปนะ” แอนโธนี รีบผละออกไปสมทบมาร์ค และแดเนียล ที่รอด้านนอก  
“ คริส เป็นไง” เซบาสเตียน นั่งลงตรงโซฟา ข้างๆ  นักแสดงหนุ่มที่หน้าแดงแจ๋ ทำหน้าเหมือนจะอ้วกผสมกับอยากจะร้องไห้   
“ แย่….”  คริส อีแวนส์ นั่งเอามือกุมหน้า แบบละอายสุดๆ   
“ มาร์ค ต้องโกรธแน่เลย ฉันล้วงเฮียเค้าต่อหน้าแดเนียลด้วย” พระเอกหนุ่ม ทำท่าอยากจะแทรกแผ่นดินหนี   
“ นายก็นะ  ชอบจับนมชาวบ้านไปทั่ว”  
“ ขอโทษนะ”  คริสทำหน้ายิ่งเหมือนจะร้องไห้   
“ เซบ ฉันจะไม่จับนายแล้ว นายคงอึดอัดใจมาตลอดสินะ”   
“ เฮ้ย ไม่ถึงขั้นนั้น ตอนแรกก็ตกใจ แต่ตอนนี้ชินแล้ว” เซบาสเตียน รีบลูบหลังปลอบใจ   
“ แต่ฉันเห็นคลิป นายดูไม่ชอบ”  
นั่นไง ว่าละ! ถึงจะเป็นเรื่องนานแล้ว แต่คริสคงติดใจเรื่องนี้จริงๆ ทัมเบล้อ นะทัมเบล้อ! เอาไปล้อกันอยู่ได้  
“ เฮ้ย ก็ขำๆ นั่นมันตั้งนานแล้ว ไม่ได้คิดอะไรจริงๆ นะ”   
“จริงนะ”   
“เออ”   
คริส อีแวนส์ยิ้มกลับมาเมื่อเห็นเซบาสเตียนยืนยันอย่างหนักแน่น แม้ว่าหน้านักแสดงหนุ่มหล่อจะแดงเถือกเพราะฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์ แต่เซบาสเตียน สแตนที่เจอยิ้มนั่นเข้าไปก็อดใจเต้นไม่ได้ นี่เค้าเรียกว่าหล่อสาวหลงจริงๆ สินะ   
“ จะจับก็ได้นะ”  เซบาสเตียน เผลอพูดออกไป อย่างที่ฟังแล้วอยากกัดลิ้นตัวเองชะมัด  
“ฮะ?”   
“นมอะ…จับก็ได้ไม่ว่า พอนายไม่จับแล้วมันเหงา”   
คริส อีแวนส์ จ้องหน้าเซบาสเตียนอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา ว่าแล้วนักแสดงหนุ่มก็ระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะดังลั่น พร้อมกับหงายหัวไปข้างหลัง แม้ว่าเซบาสเตียนจะคิดว่าที่เขาพูดก็ไม่น่าจะขำอะไรขนาดนั้น แต่คงเพราะเมาเลยทำให้เป็นแบบนี้ และจังหวะนั้นเอง   
เซบาสเตียน กลั้นหายใจ ….  
มันมาแล้ว…..  
มือของคริสอีแวนส์ แลนดิ้งที่ หน้าอกข้างซ้ายของเซบาสเตียนพอดิบพอดี อย่างกับเกิดมาคู่กันและกัน  
เซบาสเตียนคิดว่าถ้าไม่เมา เขาคงจะคิดว่าคริส อีแวนส์ ฉวยโอกาส แต่ครั้งนี้ก็ยอมๆ ให้ไปละกัน  
“ อุ้ย ขอโทษ” คริส อีแวนส์ รีบชักมือกลับ   
“บอกแล้วว่าไม่เป็นไร”   
“ นี่ถามจริง ทำไมเพิ่งมาติดใจอะไรป่านนี้”  เซบาสเตียนทำเสียงซีเรียสขึ้น พร้อมกับส่งน้ำเปล่าให้คริสดื่ม จะได้สร่างเมา  
“ก็ ช่วงนี้ เห็นพูดถึงกันเยอะ คนส่งคลิปมาให้ดูก็บ่อย ทีแรกก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรหรอก แต่บ่อยๆ ก็กลัวนายไม่สบายใจ” คริส อีแวนส์ตอบ พร้อมกับช้อนตามองหน้า เล่นเอาเซบาสเตียนใจสั่นนิดๆ เพราะจู่ๆ ก็ทำสีหน้าจริงจังขึ้นมา   
“ ถามจริงๆ รังเกียจหรือเปล่า”   
“ ทำไมคิดงั้นล่ะ”   
“ ก็นายชอบทำหน้าบูดเหมือนแมว อะไรนะ อ่อ กรัมปี้แคท!”   
“แบบนี้หรอ”   
ว่าแล้วเซบาสเตียน ก็ทำปากคว่ำตาจิกใส่คริส ทำเหมือนเจ้าแมวเซเลบหน้าบูดชื่อดังในโลกโซเชียล   
“ฮ่าๆๆๆ แบบนี้แหละใช่เลย”  คริส หัวเราะออกมา หน้าตาดูสดใสขึ้น   
“เวลาฉันทำหน้านิ่งๆ ก็เป็นงี้อยู่แล้วอะ ก็น่าจะรู้นี่นา” เซบาสเตียนแย้ง  
“ ก็รู้ แต่พอฉันเผลอไปจับ นายก็ชอบชะงักไป”    
“ อ่อเหรอ สังเกตด้วย นึกว่าหลับหูหลับตาจับใครก็ได้ เห็นจับดะ” เซบาสเตียนแหย่กลับ แต่คราวนี้คริสดูไม่ขำด้วย  
“ เซบ เอาจริงๆ สิ ถ้าไม่พอใจฉันก็ขอโทษนะ” คริส อีแวนส์ ทำหน้าตาซีเรียส    
“ เอาจริงๆ ก็ไม่ชอบ...” พอพูดได้เท่านั้น คริส อีแวนส์ก็หน้าสลดขึ้นมาทันที จนเซเบาสเตียนต้องรีบต่อ   
“ ไม่ชอบตอนเวลานายจับต่อหน้าคนอื่นน่ะ”   
“ หือ หมายความว่ายังไง” จากหน้าสลด คริส อีแวนส์กลับมีแววตาเจ้าเล่ห์ขึ้นมานิดๆ   
“ หมายความว่า ถ้าคนอื่นไม่อยู่แล้วจับได้หรอ”   
“เฮ้ย ไม่ใช่....”  เซบาสเตียนพยายามแย้งแต่ดูว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ฟัง  
“แบบตอนนี้หรอ”  คริส อีแวนส์ เขยิบตัวเข้ามาใกล้ สีหน้าและแววตาเหมือนมีความนัยอะไรบางอย่าง คริสยกมือขึ้นมาเอื้อมเข้ามา ทีละนิด ทีละนิด  
แล้วก็คว้าไปที่ขวดน้ำเปล่าที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ กับเซบาสเตียน ยกขึ้นมารินน้ำกิน  
เซบาสเตียนบอกไม่ถูกว่าตะกี้ใจเต้นแรงแค่ไหน เพราะไม่รู้จะทำตัวยังไง แล้วก็ไม่รู้คริสจะทำอะไรด้วย เลยได้แต่แกล้งทำเป็นมองนาฬิกาแก้เขิน   
“ เดี๋ยวคงได้เวลาแล้วเนอะ กลับไหวนะ จะอ้วกเปล่า”   
“ ไหวๆ ได้อยู่”  คริส อีแวนส์ ชูนิ้วโป้งแทนสัญลักษณ์โอเคกลับมา  
หลังจากนั่งรินน้ำเปล่า ให้คริส อีแวนส์ดื่มเพื่อสร่างพิษแอลกอฮอล์ ครู่หนึ่งก็มีเจ้าหน้าที่มาเรียกไปขึ้นรถ พอพาคริส อีแวนส์ เข้าไปนั่งที่ได้ เจ้าตัวผล็อยหลับไปซะงั้น จนเซบาสเตียนแอบเซ็งไม่ได้ว่าเขาควรจะเป็นคนที่นอนมากกว่าไอ้หน้าหล่อที่นอนซบไหล่อยู่ซะอีก เขาสิต้องตื่นแต่เช้าตรู่เพื่อเข้าฉาก กลับต้องมาวุ่นวายเพราะไอ้หมอนี่ซะได้   
เซบาสเตียน อยากจะเขี่ยหัวให้พ้นไหล่เพราะว่าหนัก แต่แล้ว ก็เหลือบไปเห็นแพขนตายาวๆ จากเปลือกตาที่หลับพริ้มอยู่ เขาก็รู้สึกเปลี่ยนใจ นี่มันวิวพันล้านของพวกสาวๆ ชัดๆ   
เอาเหอะ  ตอนนี้ให้ยืมไหล่ก็ได้วะ  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
พอถึงที่พักโชคดีที่คริส ก็ยังพอเดินตรงทางอยู่ เซเบาสเตียน เลยขอตัวผละมาที่ห้องของตัวเอง ปล่อยให้  
คริสเดินเข้าห้องของตัวเองไป เซบาสเตียนทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงเหนื่อยๆ พลางคิดว่าทำไมต้องมาเจอเรื่องวุ่นวายแบบนี้ด้วยก็ไม่รู้ แต่นอนไปได้ไม่ทันไรก็ต้องสะดุ้งขึ้นมา เมื่อมีเสียงเคาะประตู พอเปิดออกไปก็เจอคริส อีแวนส์ ยืนอยู่ข้างนอกห้อง  
“ มีอะไรเหรอคริส”   
“ ขอเข้าไปได้มั๊ย”   
“ อ่า ได้สิ” เซบาสเตียน เปิดประตูให้คริสเข้ามา   
นักแสดงหนุ่มร่างสูง ยืนทำหน้าแปลกๆ อยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แม้ว่าหน้าคริสจะยังแดงจากแอลกอฮอล์ แต่เซบาสเตียนคิดว่า ตอนนี้มันดูแดงเพราะว่าเขินซะมากกว่า  
“ เซบ คือ….ฉันมาคิดดูแล้ว ฉันจะพยายามเลิกจับนมนายแล้วล่ะ”   
“ อ่าว ทำไมล่ะ ก็นึกว่าพูดรู้เรื่องแล้วซะอีก”   
“ คือว่า ฉันอยากจับอย่างอื่น”   
พูดเสร็จหน้าของพระเอกหนุ่มก็แดงแป๊ดไปถึงหู ส่วนเซบาสเตียนก็อึ้งสุดๆ   
“ เฮ่ย จะจับอะไร”  
“แบบนี้…..”  
ไม่พูดพล่ามทำเพลง คริส อีแวนส์ ก็เอื้อมมือมาจับหลังคอของเซบให้กระเถิบเข้ามา แล้วประกบจุมพิตไปที่ริมฝีปากของเซบาสเตียน แบบไม่ให้ทันให้ได้ตั้งตัว ริมฝีปากของคริสนุ่มมากกว่าที่คิด แม้ว่าตอนนี้เขาจะมีแต่กลิ่นเหล้าแต่เซบาสเตียนก็อดเคลิ้มไปไม่ได้  
“ไปลองคิดดูนะ เซบ”  
ว่าแล้วพระเอกหนุ่มก็เปิดประตูออกไปจากห้อง แล้ววิ่งตึงๆ  ไปยังห้องของตัวเอง ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้  
เซบาสเตียนพูดอะไรซักคำ  
โอ๊ย แล้วคืนนี้ จะนอนหลับลง ได้ยังไงเนี่ย ไอ้บ้าเอ้ย!  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: ได้แรงบันดาลใจในการแต่งเรื่องนี้มาจาก ข่าวอัพเดทของกองถ่าย Civil War ที่เบอร์ลินค่ะ  
เลยลองแต่งแนว RPS ดูอ่า ไม่เคยแต่งคู่นี้มาก่อนเลย ยังไงก็ติชมได้เลยนะคะ  
ข่าวจากนี่ค่า  <http://www.cosmicbooknews.com/content/sebastian-stan-spotted-germany-captain-america-civil-war>  
ส่วนชื่อเรื่องมาจากเพลงภาษาโปรตุเกส ของวงดนตรี Michel Teló นักร้องจากบราซิลค่ะ   
เนื้อเพลงประมาณว่าเธอช่างยั่วยวนฉันเหลือเกิน อย่าให้จับได้นะ ฉันจะฟัดให้นำใจ ดูเหมาะกับผู้ชายชอบจับนมอย่างคริส อีแวนส์ดีค่ะ 555  ลองฟังกันดูได้  
Michel Teló - Ai Se Eu Te Pego - Video Oficial (Assim você me mata)  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcm55lU9knw>


End file.
